yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
66/12
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَمَرْيَمَ ابْنَتَ عِمْرَانَ الَّتِي أَحْصَنَتْ فَرْجَهَا فَنَفَخْنَا فِيهِ مِنْ رُوحِنَا وَصَدَّقَتْ بِكَلِمَاتِ رَبِّهَا وَكُتُبِهِ وَكَانَتْ مِنَ الْقَانِتِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve meryeme-bnete ‘imrâne-lletî ahsanet fercehâ fenefaḣnâ fîhi min rûhinâ ve saddekat bikelimâti rabbihâ ve kutubihi ve kânet mine-lkânitîn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı 1. ve meryem(e) : Meryem 2. ibnete : kızı 3. imrâne : imran 4. elletî : ki o 5. ahsanet : ahsen, en güzel idi 6. ferce-hâ : onun iffeti 7. fe : bu yüzden, bu sebeple 8. nefahnâ : biz üfledik 9. fî-hi : onun içine 10. min rûhi-nâ : ruhumuzdan 11. ve saddakat : ve tasdik etti 12. bi kelimâti : sözlerini 13. rabbi-hâ : Rabbinin 14. ve kutubi-hi : ve onun kitaplarını 15. ve kânet : ve idi, oldu 16. min el kânitîne : kanitin olanlardan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve İmran kızı Meryem'le örnek getirmede ki o, ırzını korumuştu, derken biz, ona ruhumuzdan üfürmüştük ve Rabbinin sözlerini ve kitaplarını gerçekleştirmişti ve o, itaat edenlerdendi. Ali Bulaç Meali İmran'ın kızı Meryem'i de. Ki o kendi ırzını korumuştu. Böylece Biz ona ruhumuzdan üfledik. O da Rabbinin kelimelerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etti. O, (Rabbine) gönülden bağlı olanlardandı. Ahmet Varol Meali Imran kızı Meryem'i de (örnek verir) ki, o ırzını korudu, biz de ona ruhumuzdan üfledik. O, Rabbinin sözlerini ve kitaplarını doğruladı ve gönülden boyun eğenlerden oldu. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Mahrem yerini korumuş olan İmran kızı Meryem de bir misaldir. Ona ruhumuzdan üflemiştik; Rabbinin sözlerini ve kitablarını tasdik etmişti; o, Bize gönülden itaat edenlerdendi.* Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, bir de iffetini sapasağlam koruyan ve bizim de kendisine ruhumuzdan üflediğimiz, Rabbinin kelimelerini ve kitaplarını doğrulayan İmran kızı Meryem’i de (inananlara) örnek gösterdi. O itaat edenlerdendi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali İffetini korumuş olan, İmran kızı Meryem'i de (Allah örnek gösterdi). Biz, ona ruhumuzdan üfledik ve Rabbinin sözlerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etti. O gönülden itaat edenlerdendi. * *dipnot : 10-12. âyetlerde bahsedilenlerden Hz. Nuh’un karısı, kavmine onun mecnun olduğunu söylerdi. Hz. Lût’un karısı da, kocasına gelen erkek misafirleri, gece ateş yakarak, gündüz de duman çıkararak haber verirdi. İkisi de lâyık oldukları cezaya çarptırıldılar. Firavun’un karısı Asiye, Hz. Musa’ya iman etmişti. Bundan dolayı kocası Firavun, onu ellerinden ve ayaklarından dört kazığa bağlamış, göğsüne kocaman bir taş koymuş, öylece yakıcı güneşe bırakmıştı. İşkence anında, zikredilen duayı yaparken ruhunu teslim etmiştir. Edip Yüksel Meali Ve İmran kızı Meryem de... O, iffetini korudu, biz de ruhumuzdan ona üfledik. O Rabbinin kelimelerine ve kitaplarına inandı; itaat edenlerden oldu. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Irzını korumuş olan, İmrân kızı Meryem'i de Allah örnek gösterdi. Biz, ona ruhumuzdan üfledik ve Rabbinin sözlerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etti. O, gönülden itaat edenlerdendi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir de Imranın kızı Meryemi ki ırzını pek sağlam korudu, fakat biz ona ruhumuzdan nefh ettik, hem rabbının kelimâtını ve kitablarını tasdık etmişti, hem «kanitîn»den idi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve İmran'ın kızı Meryem'i de bir (misal olarak irad ederiz ki) iffetini metin bir kal'a gibi korumuştu, artık O'na ruhumuzdan üfürdük ve Rabbinin kelimelerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etti ve itaat edenlerden olmuş oldu. Muhammed Esed Ve İmrân'ın kızı 24 Meryemkıssasını Allah'a karşı sorumluluk bilinci taşıyanların diğer bir örneği yaptık: O iffetini korumuştu, bunun üzerine Biz onun rahmindekine 25 ruhumuzdan üflemiştik, ve Meryem Rabbinin sözlerinin ve böylece, vahyettiklerinin 26 doğruluğunu kabul etmiş ve samimiyetle bağlananlardan biri olmuştu. Suat Yıldırım Bir de İmran'ın kızı Meryem’i misal getirir. Meryem, iffet ve namusunu korudu. Biz ona Ruhumuzdan üfledik. O da Rabbisinin kelimelerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etti ve gönülden itaat edenlerden oldu. 4,156 * *dipnot : Hz. Îsâ (a.s.)’ın babasız dünyaya gelme mûcizesini kabul etmeyip onun gayr-ı meşrû bir ilişki neticesinde doğduğu iftirasını atan Yahudilere reddiyedir. Bu sûrede ilâhî adaletin her insan hakkında lehte de aleyhte de verdiği hükmün şahsî olduğu vurgulanır. En faziletli bir zata yakınlığın kâfire faydası olmadığı gibi, en zalim birine yakınlığı da mümine zarar vermez. Hz. Nuh ile Hz. Lût’un eşleri iman etselerdi, ezvac-ı tahirat gibi müminlerin anneleri derecesine yükseleceklerdi, fakat iman etmediklerinden peygamber hanımı olmalarına rağmen cehennemlik oldular. Buna mukabil Allah’ın en şedit düşmanlarından Firavun’un hanımı, cennet hanımlarının yüksek mertebesine çıkanlardan olmuştur. Üçüncü örnek Hz. Meryem olup, dünyada hiçbir iffetli kızın geçirmediği bir imtihana tâbi tutulmuş, ama cennet hanımlarının en üstünü olmakla ödüllendirilmiştir. Süleyman Ateş Meali (Yine Allah) İmran'ın kızı Meryem'i de (misal verdi). O ırzını korumuştu, biz de on(un rahmin)e ruhumuzdan üflemiştik. O, Rabbinin kelimelerini ve Kitaplarını doğrulamış ve gönülden ita'at edenlerden olmuştu. * * dipnot :'Bir kırâate göre: Rabbinin kelimesini ve Kitapını doğruladı. Şaban Piriş Meali Namusunu koruyan İmran’ın kızı Meryem'i de... Ona ruhumuzdan üflemiştik. O da Rabbinin sözlerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etmişti. O, itaatkarlardan biri idi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Bir de İmran kızı Meryem ki, iffetini korumuş, Biz de ona ruhumuzdan üflemiştik.(2) O Rabbinin sözlerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etmişti ve Allah'a gönülden itaat eden kimselerdendi. * '*dipnot :(2) 15:29’un açıklamasına bakınız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ve Allah, ırzını bir kale gibi koruyan İmran kızı Meryem'i de örnek verdi. Biz onun içine ruhumuzdan üfledik. Ve o, Rabbinin kelimelerini ve kitaplarını tasdikledi de içten bağlananlardan oldu. Yusuf Ali (English) And Mary the daughter(5551) of ´Imran, who guarded her chastity; and We breathed into (her body)(5552) of Our spirit; and she testified to the truth of the words of her Lord and of His Revelations, and was one of the devout (Servants).(5553) * *dipnot : 5551 'Imran was traditionally the name of the father of Mary the mother of Jesus: see n. 375 to 3:35. She was herself one of the purest of women, though the Jews accused her falsely of unchastity: Cf. 19:27-28. 5552 Cf. 21:91. As a virgin she gave birth to Jesus: 19:16-29. In 32:9, it is said of Adam's progeny, man, that Allah "fashioned him in due proportion, and breathed into him something of His spirit". In 15:29, similar words are used with reference to Adam. The virgin birth should not therefore be supposed to imply that Allah was the father of Jesus in the sense in which Greek mythology makes Zeus the father of Apollo by Latona or of Minos by Europa. And yet that is the doctrine to which the Christian idea of "the only begotten Son of God" leads. 5553 Mary had true faith and testified her faith in the Prophet Jesus and in his revelation as well as in the revelations which he came to confirm (and to foreshadow). She was of the company of the Devout of all ages. The fact that Qanitin (devout) is not here in the feminine gender implies that the highest spiritual dignity is independent of sex. And so we close the lesson of this Surah, that while sex is a fact of our physical existence, the sexes should act in harmony and cooperation for in the highest spiritual matters we are all one. "We made her and her son a Sign for all peoples. Verily this Brotherhood of yours is a single Brotherhood, and I am your Lord and Cherisher: therefore serve Me and no other" (21:91-92). M. Pickthall (English) And Mary, daughter of Imran, whose body was chaste, therefor We breathed therein something of Our Spirit. And she put faith in the words of her Lord and His Scriptures, and was of the obedient. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 12. bir de İmrân'ın kızı Meryem'i dahi Allah iman edenler için bir örnek vermiştir. O kız ki, ırzını sağlam korumuştu, iffetini iyi muhafaza etmiş, yakasını ve eteğini kale gibi sağlam tutup kimseye açmamıştı. Hatta Meryem Sûresi'nde geçtiği gibi Cebrail kendisine göründüğü vakit bile "Senden, çok esirgeyen Allah'a sığınırım..." (Meryem, 19/18) diye korunmuştu. "Ey Meryem! Hakikaten sen çok garip bir iş yapmışsın." "Ey Harun'un kızkardeşi! Senin baban kötü bir adam değildi; annen de iffetsiz değildi." (Meryem, 19/ 27,28) diye iftira etmek isteyenlerin zannettikleri gibi töhmetli değil, eteği sağlam, temiz bir kızdı. Fakat biz ona ruhumuzdan üfürmüştük. Bir cesedden değil, doğrudan doğruya ruhtan, yani "kün" emriyle yaratılmış yüksek ve temiz bir hayat başlangıcı ve kuvvet olması hasebiyle Allah'a isnadından dolayı şereflendirilen ve ilâhî bir emir olan mukaddes ruhtan, Cibril'den bir kelime üfürülür gibi ona İsa (a.s), Allah tarafından üfürülmüştü. Bu âyetin muhtevası bize şu fikri vermektedir. Demek ki bir erkeğin sulbünde (belinde) meni hücresi, bir kadının rahminde yumurtalık hücresi nasıl yaratılıyorsa, bakire Meryem'in rahminde ikisi de öyle bir Rabbâni emirle yaratılıvermişti. Buna göre Meryem o üfürülme anında hem dişi hem erkek özelliğini toplayan fevkalade bir seçimle, "Seni tertemiz yarattı ve seni bütün dünya kadınlarına tercih etti." (Al-i İmrân, 3/42) buyurulduğu gibi âlemin kadınlarında görülmemiş bir üstünlükle seçilerek, dıştan bir aşılamaya muhtaç olmaksızın kendine görünen ruhun (Cebrail'in) üfürmesinden gebe kalmıştı. Bu âyette Meryem'in hem kadın hem erkek vasfıyla tasvir edilmesi bize bu mânâyı anlatan bir delil gibi görünmüştür. Bu âyetin Enbiya Sûresi'nde geçen benzeri "Irzını iffetle korumuş olanı an! Biz, ona ruhumuzdan üfledik; onu ve oğlunu, bütün âlem için bir ibret kıldık." (Enbiya, 21/91) buyurulmuştu. Oradaki zamirlerin hepsi müennes olduğundan zamirinin de semâî (işitmeye bağlı) müennes olan "ferc" kelimesine gönderilme ihtimali olmakla beraber diğer zamirlerden ayrılmaması için Meryem'in kendisine gönderilmişti. Halbuki burada müzekker zamiriyle buyurulmuş ve bu suretle diğer zamirlerden ayrılmış olmakla, dönüş yeri itibarıyla elbette dikkati çekmektedir. Doğrusu, sözkonusu zâmirin ferce gönderilerek Enbiya Sûresi, 21/91. âyette bulunan 'yı tefsir etmiş olmasıdır. Daha önce de sözü edildiği gibi maddesi, esasen lugatte açmak ve ayırmak mânâsına konulmuş olmakla (ferc) kelimesi mastar olduğu zaman gam ve kederi açmak mânâsına geldiği gibi isim olduğu zaman da şakk ve fürce gibi iki şey arasındaki açıklık mânâsına olarak herhangi bir yarığa, yırtığa, çatlağa ve aralığa denilir. Ve açıklık anlamıyla bilhassa insanın bacakları arası demek olan apış arası mânâsında hakikattır. Sonra bununla gerek erkek ve gerek dişinin avret mahalli olan uzvundan kinaye yapılır. Ve bu kinaye dişininkinde asıl anlamıyla beraber bulunduğundan dolayı daha fazla yaygın olarak kullanılmıştır. İnsanın çift olan organlarının isimleri Arapça'da semaî müennes olduğundan bu kelimenin de uzuv mânâsına gelmesi durumunda göz, kulak, el ve ayak gibi müennes olması gerekip dişi zamiri gönderilir. Diğerlerinde ise, iki şey arasındaki açıklık mânâsı düşüncesiyle müennesliği de müzekkerliği de caizdir. Kur'ân'ın edebî üstünlüğü bu bilgi lafızlarını hep kinaye olarak zikreder. İşte Enbiyâ Sûresi'nin 91. âyetinde burada eklinde bir müennes bir de müzekker olarak ifade edilmesi, her iki zamirin merciinin ferc olduğunu gösterdiği gibi bundan maksadın bilinen uzuv değil, kinaye veya başka bir mânânın olduğu da anlatılmış demektir. Onun için bu hususta İbnü Abbas'tan nakledilen tefsirde, "Cebrail gömleğin yakası içine üfledi." denilmekle bu üfürmenin aşağıdan değil, yukarıdan olduğu ifade edilmiştir. Üfürme tabir edilmesi de ruhun yayılmasıyla gebeliğin kabarmasından kinayedir. Kısacası hem Rabbinin kelimelerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etti. Kitaplar, peygamberlere indirilmiş bütün kitaplardır. Kelimeler de, onlarda ifade edilen ve Allah'ın her şeye kadir olduğunu "O'nun işi bir şey yaratmak istediği vakit, sadece "ol" demektir ve o şey derhal oluverir." (Yâsin, 36/82) âyetinde de belirtildiği gibi, dilediğini yaratıcı olduğunu anlatan olağanüstü olaylar ve mucizelerle ilgili vahiy haberleridir ki, Meryem onlara inanmış olduğu gibi bu şekilde İsa'ya gebe kalarak kendisi de onlardan bir kısmına fiilen muhatab olup o haberleri doğru çıkarmıştı. Ve kânitinden, yani itaate, namaz ve ibadete devam eden itaatkârlardandı. "Kânitin" cem'i müzekker sîgası olmakla, Meryem "kânet"in altında "hiye" zâmiri ile müennes (dişi) olarak ifade edilirken, erkek olan "kânit"lerden sayılarak, aynı zamanda hem dişi hem erkek vasfını biraraya toplayıcı bir halde gösterilmiştir. Nitekim Al-i İmrân'da "Rabbine ibadet et: Secdeye kapan, eğilenlerle beraber sen de eğil." (Al-i İmrân, 3/43) âyetinde de bu mânâ vardır. Müfessirler bunu iki şekilde yorumlamışlardır. Birisi, mescidde namaz ve itaat hizmetine devam eden erkekler arasında ve o gruptan sayılmış olmasıdır. Diğeri de öyle kendilerini ibadete verenler sülâlesinden gelmiş bulunmasıdır. Mamafih her iki yorum da kendisinde iki şerefin toplanmasını ifadeden uzak olmadığı cihetle biz, burada arzettiğimiz mânâya bir işaret bulunduğunu da görüyoruz. En iyisini Allah bilir. İşte Allah Teâlâ iki şanlı Peygamber olan Nuh ile Lut (a.s)'un hanımlarını küfürle hıyanetlerinden dolayı adlarını kötüye çıkarıp, cehenneme atılmaya mahkum olan en fena kimselerle beraber o kötü akibete uğratarak kâfirlere, küfrün korkunç bir sonuca götürdüğünü göstermek için birer nümune yapmış olduğu gibi, kaderinde Firavun'un eline düşüp onun hatunu olması takdir edilen Müzâhim kızı Âsiye'yi iman ve şehadetle Allah'a yaklaşma yolundaki o güzel dileklerine ulaştırmak sûretiyle Firavun'un ve adamlarının şerrinden ebediyyen kurtuluşa çıkarıp, yükselterek aynı şekilde İmrân'ın kızı Meryem'i de öyle akılları hayran bırakacak temiz ve rûhânî bir üstünlüğe erdirerek, ikisini de iman edenlere, imanın güzel akıbetini anlatmak için birer darb-ı mesel yapmıştır. Gerçi bunlar Allah Teâlâ'nın akıl üstü, garip, harikulâde keramet ve mucizeler kabilinden takdir ve ihsan ettiği görüntülerden iseler de, küfür ve hıyânet, iman ve ihlâs ile ciddi dilek, ihsan ve iffet, tasdik ve ibadet gibi insanların ihtiyarî fiilleri ile de alâkası gösterilmiş iman konularından oldukları cihetle, tasdik edilmesi ve uyulması akıl ve şuur, kalp ve vicdan sahibi her insan için ibret dersi olacak ilâhî kelimeler olduğu da anlatılmıştır. Muhakkak ki Peygamber'in ailesi; müminlerin anneleri olan eşleri ve kızları ile ehl-i beyti, Ahzâb Sûresi'nin (33/33) âyetinde "Allah sizden, sadece şek ve şüpheyi gidermek ve sizi tertemiz yapmak istiyor." buyurulduğu üzere en güzel örnek ve ibret alanların önündedirler. Hz. Hatice, Hz. Aişe ve diğer Peygamber eşleriyle Hz. Fatıma'nın fazilet ve menkıbeleri hakkında hadis ve tefsir kitaplarında nice sözler zikredilmiş ve nice müstakil eserler yazılmıştır. Binaenaleyh, bütün müminler ve aileleri bunları hiçbir zaman dikkat nazarlarından uzak tutmayarak kendilerini ve ailelerini o dehşetli ateşten koruyup Allah'ın nurundan tam istifade etmek için gayret sarfetmelidirler. Bu suretle Tahrim Sûresi'nde aile hukuku ve terbiyesi konusunda, Talâk Sûresi'nin bir tamamlayıcısı olarak Teğâbun Sûresi'nin sonundaki "Ey iman edenler! Eşlerinizden ve çocuklarınızdan size düşman olanlar da vardır. Onlardan sakının. Ama affeder, kusurlarını başlarına kakmaz, hoş görür ve bağışlarsanız, bilin ki, Allah çok bağışlayan, çok esirgeyendir." "Doğrusu mallarınız ve çocuklarınız sizin için bir imtihandır. Büyük mükafat ise Allah'ın yanındadır." âyetlerini açıklayarak sözkonusu sûrenin tamamlayıcısı olarak son bulmuş olduğundan şimdi burada Teğâbun Sûresi'nin başındaki "Göklerde ve yerde ne varsa hepsi Allah'ı tesbih eder. Mülk O'nundur, hamd O'nadır. Her şeye gücü yeten O'dur." (64/1) âyetine ve orada tâ Hadîd Sûresi'nin evveliyle Vâkıa Sûresi'nin sonundaki "Öyleyse Rabbini o büyük adıyla tesbih et.." (56/96) emrine kadar bütün bu beyanatın aslına uygun ve ürününün elde edilmesiyle ilgili bir safhaya geçiş hususunda Mülk Sûresi başlayacaktır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 12 Ve İmrân'ın kızı24 Meryemkıssasını Allah'a karşı sorumluluk bilinci taşıyanların diğer bir örneği yaptık: O iffetini korumuştu, bunun üzerine Biz onun rahmindekine25 ruhumuzdan üflemiştik, ve Meryem Rabbinin sözlerinin ve böylece, vahyettiklerinin26 doğruluğunu kabul etmiş ve samimiyetle bağlananlardan biri olmuştu. *dipnot : 24 Yani, ‘İmrân Ailesi'nin varisi (karş. 3:33 ile ilgili not 22'nin son bölümü). 25 Yani, henüz doğmamış olan çocuğa (Râzî, fîhi'deki zamiri böyle açıklar). Buradaki en yanlış anlaşılan ifade olan “Biz ona ruhumuzdan üfledik” temsîlî ifadesi ile ilgili bir açıklama için bkz. 21:91, not 87. 26 Allah'ın “sözleri”nin (kelimât) anlamı için bkz. 3:39, not 28. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 12. Ve Imran'ın kızı Meryem'i -de bir misâl olarak getiririz ki:- iffetini sağlam bir kâr a gibi korumuştu, artık ona ruhumuzdan üfürdük ve Rab'binin kelimelerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etti ve itaat edenlerden olmuş oldu. 12. Hak T e âlâ Hazretleri, öyle seçkin, sâlih hanımlardan bir kadının bir benzerini beyan için de buyuruyor ki: (Ve Imran'ın kızı Meryem'i) de bir misâl, bir eşsiz örnek olarak getiriniz ki: (İffetini sağlam bir kal'a gibi korumuşta.) Son derece iffetini koruyucu idi, temiz bir hayat sahibesi bulunuyordu. (Artık ona ruhumuzdan üfürdük.) Yâni: O mübarek Meryem'in yakasından içerisine yâ vasıtasız, veya Cibrîl-i Emîn vasıtası ile hayat sebebi olan bir ruh bırakılmış oldu. Hz. Isâ, o şekilde anne rahminde vücuda gelmeğe başlamıştı. (Ve) O muhterem Meryem (Rab'binin kelimelerini) yâni: Peygamberlere verilmiş olan semavî sahifeleri, ilâhî hükümleri veya bir Yüce Peygamberin annesi olacağına dair Allah tarafından Cibrîl-i Emîn vasıtası ile yapılan müjdeleri (ve) Cenab-ı Hak'kın diğer bütün (kitaplarını tasdik etti.) Tevrat, İncil gibi bütün kütüb-i semaviyeyi, bunlardaki ilâhî beyanları bilip kabul etmiş ve yüceltmiş bulundu (ve) pek seçkin, Allah katında kabul olan Hz. Meryem (itaat edenlerden olmuş oldu.) Diğer âbid, zahid erkekler gibi ibâdet ve itaate devam eder olduğu için adetâ öyle seçkin erkekler zümresine dahil olmuş, itaate devam eden kullardan bulunmuştu. Ruhul'beyanda bildirildiği üzere, Meryem lafzı, âbid'e manasınadır. Hz. Meryem, bu ismi ile Kur'an-ı Kerim'in yedi âyetinde isimlendirilmiştir. Ondan başka hiçbir kadının ismi Kur'anı-ı Kerimde açıkça söylenmemiştir. İmam Ahmed, müsned'inde rivayet ediyor ki: Kadınların seyyidesi, Meryem'dir, sonra Fatıma'dır, sonra Hatice'dir, sonra Aişe'dir. Allâh - îi Teâlâ cümlesinden razı olmuştur. Evet, Hz. Meryem, bir yaratılış hârikasının, bir yüce Peygamber'in annesidir. Son derece ihsan ile, yâni iffet ve ismetle vasıflanmış idi, bir erkek vasıtası olmaksızın Hz. İsa'yı doğurmak şerefine nail olmuştur. "İhsan" bir mekânı, bir mevzii kâl'a gibi sağlam kılmak, namusu hıfz ve korumak gibi mânâları ifade eder. "Ferç"de lügatte açmak, ayırmak, yaka, paça gibi herhangi ayrık şey, iki şey arasındaki açıklık, gam ve kederi açıp gidermek gibi mânâları içermektedir. Özel organa da mecaz olarak fere. denilir. İmam Süheylî demiştir ki: Ferci İhsan, elbisenin temizliği manasınadır. Yâni: Şüpheli şeylerden berî olmasıdır. Hz. Meryem için Sûre-i Enbiyâ'daki (91). ci âyet-i kerîmenin tefsîrine müracaat.. Velhâsıl: Bu mübarek âyetler de gösteriyor ki: îman ve itaat sahibi olanlara, kendi sağlam yaratılışlarını temizce bir şekilde muhafaza edenlere başkaları zarar veremez, onlar kendi ahlâkî faziletlerinin temiz inançlarının mükâfatına kavuşurlar. Cihanda güzel bir ad bırakırlar, âhirette de ilâhî lütfa mazhar olarak cennetlere nail olurlar. İşte her insanın amellerinin gayesi, böyle ebedî bir saadete kavuşmaktan ibaret bulunmalıdır. Hak T e âlâ Hazretleri cümlemizi bu saadete nail buyursun. Amin.. Hamd âlemlerin Rabbı Allah'a mahsustur.